


Obligation

by amyfortuna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short, let me write you a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has to kiss Harry. Oh the agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Let Me Write You A Kiss' self-challenge and originally posted in a friends-locked entry on my LJ.

Dark eyes looked sternly down at him. “I know this is an obligation, Potter. I do not intend to enjoy it.”

Snape’s arms slid around Harry, and a lingering kiss was pressed to his lips. He means to keep control, Harry thought, and a sudden impulse took him. He struggled a little in Snape’s arms, not to break the kiss, but to deepen it, his tongue forcing its way between Snape’s startled lips.

Well, Harry thought as he pushed up against Snape, despite his claims, there’s something about this he’s enjoying — and I think my leg is brushing against it right now! Heat swept through him as he realised Snape was hard for him and by the time the kiss broke, he too was hard and aching in his trousers.

As the entire school applauded, he felt Snape’s hand on his shoulder. “Come along, Potter”, Snape said. “Now!”

Harry grinned and followed the professor out of the room.


End file.
